Jenny Gomez
Jennifer (Jenny) Gomez was a 9th grader at Evanscene High School, until she moved to Long Island, New York. She was a graduate of Evanscene Middle School, and had a long on and off relationship with Justin Castillo. When Justin cheated on her by having sex with Karina, she refused to go back to Evanscene, which encouraged her mom to move back to Long Island. She was bestfriends with Elijah Castillo until he joined forces with her long time bitter enemy, Karina Nunez. Character History Season 6 Jenny made her debut in Born To Be A Winner, when she came to school and found her reputation as the "New Hot Girl From New York". Many guys began flirting with her, including upperclassmen. But only one guy caught her eye, Elijah. She went up and talked to Elijah, and they became friends, which led to her introducing Elijah to her sister Angelina, who she mentioned was her ferternal twin. Elijah was so attracted to her, he forgot to mention he has an identical twin. When she got to her first class (science), Justin Castillo and Sean Hunter came into class, buzzed as they could possibly be, and Jenny thought Justin was Elijah. Justin sat next to her and started flirting with her, and Jenny said "Elijah, what got into you? And since when did you get more muscular?" Justin smiled and said "Have you ever seen a platano break through a cheerio?" Jenny said "No?" and Justin said "You might tonight." Jenny didn't seem to understand what he said, but Gary, Sean, and Erwin were laughing. When they got to english class, Justin had a seat open for Jenny in between him and his group. Jenny went to sit down, and he jumped onto the chair, and she sat on his lap by accident. Justin, Gary, Sean, Erwin, and all the other guys around them started laughing extremely loud and hard. Jenny slapped him in the face, and they all started falling out of their chairs because of how funny it was. Justin was sent out of class, and he walked holding his lap saying "Shit so fat." All the guys were holding in their laughs. At lunch, Elijah saw Jenny and sat next to her. Jenny said "Get the hell out of here before I shove this motherf***ing orange into your aorta. Elijah said "What's an aorta? And why the attitude?" Before she had time to respond, Justin showed up and said "Wassup baby." (Winking) Jenny looked at both of them, all confused. Gary, Erwin and Sean came up one by one and patted her head. Jenny asked "What is this?" Justin said "We're twins." Jenny asked "Elijah, why didn't you tell me before?" Justin said "Cuz your sisters smokin hot." Jenny got up and started chasing him. Gary yelled "Thats some nice cake you got there!" Jenny raised the middle finger. Trivia *She lost her virginity at her sister's birthday party of 2008, on the same day that Harrison Black died. *Her and Angelina were the only ferternal twins in the entire Fourplay series. *She sat on Justin's lap the first day she met him. (By Accident)